gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kani
Kani is the main Gumball OC character for Lolhooplacatz Appearence A light green cat, with brown hair and pink highlights. * Casual: Wears a creeper sweatshirt with a random T-Shirt underneath and blue jeans. * Formal: A purple spaghetti strap dress with black lace on the top, and a black headband with a bow on it. Hair is braided like Elsa from Frozen. * Nightwear: Black Tank Top with My Little Pony Pajama Pants. * Shes a fan of the song End-llelujah (song) Personality describing later Episode Appearences * describing later * describing later (cameo) Relationships Gumball Kani and Gumball have had an awkward relationship. Kani has a major crush on Gumball, but Gumball only thinks of her as a "backup" in case Penny "doesn't work out". Darwin Kani and Darwin barely talk to each other, but are not mean at each other either. Penny they are major enimies, since they both want Gumball as their boyfriend. Gallery Coronation.png Why can t i.png Random uncolored scrap image.png Thegirl.png Newdesign.png|Kani's Redesign. EnderKani.png|Ender-Kani from The Ender 2bvky2_kindlephoto-33683019.jpg|Gumball Watterson protecting himself from kani whos trying to kiss him the cross worked Quotes : Insert dialogue here : Insert more dialogue here |text = How come you're always such a fussy young man Don't want no Cap'n Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran Well don't you know that other kids are starvin' in Japan So eat it, just eat it Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate Don't want to hear about what kinds of foods you hate You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off you're plate So eat it Don't you tell me you're full Just eat it, eat it Get yourself an egg and beat it Have some more chicken Have some more pie It doesn't matter If it's boiled or fried Just eat it, just eat it Just eat it, just eat it, Woo! Your table manners are a crying shame You're playing with your food, this ain't some kind of game Now, if you starve to death You'll just have yourself to blame So eat it. Just eat it. You better listen, better do as you're told You haven't even touched your tuna casserole You better chow down, or it's gonna get cold So eat it. I don't care if you're full Just eat it, eat it Open up your mouth and feed it Have some more yogurt Have some more Spam It doesn't matter if it's fresh or canned Just eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Don't you make me repeat it! Have a banana, have a whole bunch It doesn't matter what you had for lunch Just eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! If it's getting cold, reheat it Have a big dinner. Have a light snack If you don't like it, you can't send it back Just eat it! Eat it! Get yourself an egg and beat it! Have some more chicken. Have some more pie It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried Just eat it! Eat it! Don't you make me repeat it! Is Don in the booth? He's ready Ok. Here we go. Loosen up camera two. Cameras one and three, that's fine. In five, four, three, two... Cue lights, music Now entering the studio are today's contestants This is Mr. Millard Snopkin from Carbondale, Illinois And this is Mr. Leroy Pinkelstein from Brooklyn, New York And this is Alfred Yankovic from Lynwood, California These three people will compete today on...Jeopardy 1 I was there, to match my intellect, on national TV Against a plumber, and an architect, both with a Ph.D I was tense, I was nervous I guess it just wasn't my night Art Fleming gave the answers Oh, but I couldn't get the questions right-ight-ight Hook I lost on Jeopardy, baby Oooh I lost on Jeopardy, baby Oooh 2 Oh well I knew I was in trouble now My hopes of winning sank Because I got the Daily Double now And then my mind went blank I took Potpourri for one hundred And then my head started to spin Well, I'm givin' up. Don Pardo Just tell me now what I didn't win Yeah, yeah Hook I lost on Jeopardy, baby Oooh I lost on Jeopardy, baby Oooh Bridge That's right Al--you lost! And let me tell what you didn't win: a twenty-volume set of the Encyclopedia International A case of Turtle Wax, and a year's supply of Rice-a-Roni The San Francisco treat But that's not all! You also made yourself look like a jerk in front of millions of people! And you brought shame and disgrace on your family name for generations to come! You don't get to come back tomorrow! You don't even get a lousy copy of our home game! You're a complete loser!! 3 Don't know what I was thinking of I guess I just wasn't too bright Well, I sure hope I do better Next weekend on The Price Is Right-ight-ight Hook I lost on Jeopardy, baby Oooh I lost on Jeopardy, baby Oooh Outro I lost on Jeopardy Baby... I finally made it through med school Somehow I made it through I'm just an intern I still make a mistake or two I was last in my class Barely passed at the institute Now I'm trying to avoid, yah I'm trying to avoid A malpractice suit Hey, like a surgeon Cuttin' for the very first time Like a surgeon Organ transplants are my line Better give me all your gause nurse This patient's fading fast Complications have set in Don't know how long he'll last Let me see, that I.V. Here we go time to operate I'll pull his indsides out, pull his insides out And see what he ate Like a surgeon, hey Cuttin' for the very first time Like a surgeon Here's a waiver for you to sign Woe, woe, woe It's a fact I'm a quack The disgrace of the A.M.A. 'Cause my patients die, yah my patients die Before they can pay Like a surgeon, hey Cuttin' for the very first time Like a surgeon Got your kidneys on my mind Like a surgeon, ooh like a surgeon When I reach inside With my scalpel, and my forceps, and re-tractors Oh oh, oh oh, woe, oh Ooh baby, yeah I can hear your heartbeat For the very last time All I do is grunt and groan Hurts me to walk anywhere Went to see my physician, Dr. Jones He took my trousers off, told me to cough Doctor says there ain't nothin' to discuss He tells me any day I might have to wear a truss Living with a hernia All the time, such aggravation Living with a hernia Gonna be my ruination Living with a hernia Got to have an operation Feel so old Too much bad pain Good gawd, drives me insane Can't run, barely crawl Got a bulge in my intestinal wall Walk real funny, bless my soul Can't play tennis and it's hard to bowl You can't even do the splits now, better call it quits now I'm sick of all this dancin' anyhow Living with a hernia Hurts me bad in a tender location Living with a hernia Had enough humiliation Living with a hernia Got to have an operation I live with a hernia Can't get up, can't bend over Now I live with a hernia Wait a minute You may not be familiar with the common types Of hernias that you could get So just settle down, let me clue you in There's incomplete Epigastric Bladder Strangulated Lumbar hernia Richter's hernia Obstructed Inguinal and Direct Living with a hernia . . . Rupture! I said it's causin' me such irritation Living with a hernia Have to have my medication Living with a hernia I feel bad! It's Christmas at ground zero There's music in the air The sleigh bells are ringing and the carolers are singing While the air raid sirens blare It's Christmas at ground zero The button has been pressed The radio just let us know that this is not a test Everywhere the atom bombs are dropping It's the end of all humanity No more time for last minute shopping It's time to face your final destiny It's Christmas at ground zero There's panic in the crowd We can dodge debris while trim the tree Underneath the mushroom cloud You might hear some reindeer on your rooftop Or Jack Frost on your windowsill But if someone's climbing down your chimney You better load your gun and shoot to kill Oh, it's Christmas at ground zero And if the radiation level's OK I'll go out with you and see all the new Mutations on New Year's Day It's Christmas at ground zero Just seconds left to go I'll duck and cover with my Yuletide lover Underneath the mistletoe It's Christmas at ground zero Now the missiles are on their way What a crazy fluke we're gonna get nuked On this jolly holiday What a crazy fluke we're gonna get nuked On this jolly holiday Your butt is wide, well mine is too Just watch your mouth or I'll sit on you The word is out, better treat me right 'Cause I'm the king of cellulite Ham on, ham on, ham on whole wheat, all right My zippers bust, my buckles break I'm too much man for you to take The pavement cracks when I fall down I've got more chins than Chinatown Well, I've never used a phone booth And I've never seen my toes When I'm goin' to the movies I take up seven rows Because I'm fat, I'm fat, come on (Fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it (Fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on you know (Fat, fat, really really fat) Don'tcha call me pudgy, portly or stout Just now tell me once again who's fat When I walk out to get my mail It measures on the Richter scale Down at the beach I'm a lucky man I'm the only one who gets a tan If I have one more pie a la mode I'm gonna need my own zip code When you're only having seconds I'm having twenty-thirds When I go to get my shoes shined I gotta take their word Because I'm fat, I'm fat, sha mone (Fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it (Fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it you know (Fat, fat, really really fat) And my shadow weighs forty-two pounds Lemme tell you once again who's fat If you see me comin' your way Better give me plenty space If I tell you that I'm hungry Then won't you feed my face Because I'm fat, I'm fat, come on (Fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it (Fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know (Fat, fat, really really fat) Woo woo woo, when I sit around the house I really sit around the house You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on (Fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know it (Fat, fat, really really fat) You know, you know, you know, come on (Fat, fat, really really fat) And you know all by myself I'm a crowd Lemme tell you once again You know I'm huge, I'm fat, you know it (Fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, you know, ho (Fat, fat, really really fat) You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know (Fat, fat, really really fat) And the whole world knows I'm fat and I'm proud Just tell me once again who's fat What is this song all about? Can't figure any lyrics out How do the words to it go? I wish you'd tell me, I don't know Don't know, don't know, don't know, oh no Dnn't know, don't know, don't know Now I'm mumblin' and I'm screamin' And I don't know what I'm singin' Crank the volume, ears are bleedin' I still don't know what I'm singin' We're so loud and incoherent Boy this oughtta bug your parents Yeah It's un-in-tel-ligible I just can't get it through my skull It's hard to bargle nawdle zouss(?) With all these marbles in my mouth Don't know, don't know, don't know, oh no Don't know, don't know, don't know... Well we don't sound like Madonna Here we are now, we're Nirvana Sing distinctly? We don't wanna Buy our album, we're Nirvana A garage band from Seattle Well, it sure beats raising cattle Yeah And I forgot the next verse Oh well, I guess it pays to rehearse The lyric sheet's so hard to find What are the words? Oh, nevermind Don't know, don't know, don't know, oh no Don't know, don't know don't know... Well, I'm yellin' and we're playin' But I don't know what I'm sayin' What's the message I'm conveyin'? Can you tell me what I'm sayin'? So have you got some idea? Didn't think so, well, I'll see ya! Sayonara, sayonara Ayonawa, adinawa Odinaya, yodinaya Yaddayadda, yaaahyaaah Ayaaaaah! I recall the time they found those fossilized mosquitoes And before long, they were cloning DNA Now I'm being chased by some irate veloceraptors Well, believe me, this has been one lousy day Jurassic Park is frightning in the dark All the dinosaurs are running wild Someone shut the fence off in the rain I admit it's kinda eerie But this proves my chaos theory And I don't think I'll be coming back again On no I cannot approve of this attraction 'Cause getting disemboweled always makes me kinda mad A huge tyrannosaurus ate our lawyer Well, I suppose that proves, they're really not all bad Jurassic Park is frightening in the dark All the dinosaurs are running wild Someone let T. Rex out of his pen I'm afraid those things'll harm me 'Cause they sure don't act like Barney And they think that I'm their dinner, not their friend Oh no Jurassic Park is frightening in the dark All the dinosaurs are running wild What a crummy weekend this has been Well, this sure ain't no E-ticket Think I'll tell them where to stick it 'Cause I'm never coming back this way again Oh no, oh no As I walk through the valley where I harvest my grain I take a look at my wife and realize she's very plain But that's just perfect for an Amish like me You know I shun fancy things like electricity At 4:30 in the morning I'm milkin' cows Jebediah feeds the chickens and Jacob plows fool And I've been milkin' and plowin' so long that Even Ezekiel thinks that my mind is gone I'm a man of the land, I'm into discipline Got a Bible in my hand and a beard on my chin But if I finish all of my chores and you finish thine Then tonight we're gonna party like it's 1699 We been spending most our lives Living in an Amish paradise I've churned butter once or twice Living in an Amish paradise It's hard work and sacrifice Living in an Amish paradise We sell quilts at a discount price Living in an Amish paradise A local boy kicked me in the butt last week I just smiled at him and I turned the other cheek I really don't care, in fact I wish him well 'Cause I'll be laughing my head off when he's burning in Hell But I ain't never punched a tourist even if he deserved it An Amish with a 'tude? You know that's unheard of I never wear buttons but I got a cool hat And my homies agree I really look good in black fool If you come to visit, you'll be bored to tears We haven't even paid the phone bill in 300 years But we ain't really quaint, so please don't point and stare We're just technologically impaired There's no phone, no lights, no motorcar Not a single luxury Like Robinson Caruso It's as primitive as can be We been spending most our lives Living in an Amish Paradise We're just plain and simple guys Living in an Amish Paradise There's no time for sin and vice Living in an Amish Paradise We don't fight, we all play nice Living in an Amish Paradise Hitchin' up the buggy, churnin' lots of butter Raised a barn on Monday, soon I'll raise anutter Think you're really righteous? Think you're pure in heart? Well, I know I'm a million time as humble as thou art I'm the pious guy the little Amlettes want to be like On my knees day and night scorin' points for the afterlife So don't be vain and don't be whiny Or else, my brother, I might have to get medieval on your heinie We been spending most our lives Living in an Amish Paradise We're all crazy Mennonites Living in an Amish Paradise There's no cops or traffic lights Living in an Amish Paradise But you'd probably think it bites Living in an Amish Paradise Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-yecch! Go to Bing homepage the saga begins Sign in125 ALLIMAGESVIDEOSMAPSNEWSSHOPPING My Feed 42,700,000 ResultsAny time "Weird Al" Yankovic - The Saga Begins (Official Video) Play "Weird Al" Yankovic - The Saga Begins (Official Video) 5:37 "Weird Al" Yankovic - The Saga Begins (Official Video) 32M views · Oct 3, 2009 Save Share YouTubealyankovic See more songs by "Weird Al" YankovicLyrics A long long time ago In a galaxy far away Naboo was under an attack And I thought me and Qui-Gon Jinn Could talk the Federation into Maybe cutting them a little slack But their response, it didn't thrill us They locked the doors and tried to kill us We escaped from that gas Then met Jar Jar and Boss Nass We took a bongo from the scene And we went to Theed to see the queen We all wound up on Tatooine That's where we found this boy Oh my my, this here Anakin guy May be Vader someday later, now he's just a small fry And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi, Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi" Did you know this junkyard slave Isn't even old enough to shave But he can use the Force they say Ah, do you see him hitting on the queen Though he's just nine and she's fourteen Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her someday Well, I know he built C3PO And I've heard how fast his pod can go And we were broke, it's true So we made a wager or two He was a prepubescent flyin' ace And the minute Jabba started off that race Well, I know who would win first place Oh yes, it was our boy We started singin', my my, this here Anakin guy May be Vader someday later, now he's just a small fry And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi" "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi" Now we finally got to Coruscant The Jedi Council we knew would want To see how good the boy could be So we took him there and we told the tale How his midi-chlorians were off the scale And he might fulfill that prophecy Oh, the Council was impressed, of course Could he bring balance to the force? They interviewed the kid Oh, training they forbid Because Yoda sensed in him much fear And Qui-Gon said, "Now listen here Just stick it in your pointy ear I still will teach this boy" He was singin' my my, this here Anakin guy May be Vader someday later, now he's just a small fry And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi, Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi" We caught a ride back to Naboo Cause Queen Amidala wanted to I frankly would've liked to stay We all fought in that epic war And it wasn't long at all before Little Hotshot flew his plane and saved the day And in the end some Gungans died Some ships blew up and some pilots fried A lot of folks were croakin' The battle droids were broken And the Jedi I admire most Met up with Darth Maul and now he's toast Well, I'm still here and he's a ghost I guess I'll train this boy And I was singin', my my, this here Anakin guy May be Vader someday later, now he's just a small fry And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi" We were singin', my my, this here Anakin guy May be Vader someday later, now he's just a small fry And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi" Way back when I was just a little bitty boy Living in a box under the stairs in the corner of the basement of the house Half a block down the street from Jerry's Bait Shop (You know the place) Well, anyway, back then life was going swell and everything was just peachy! Except, of course, for the undeniable fact that every single morning My mother would make me a big ol' bowl of sauerkraut for breakfast Aw, big bowl of sauerkraut! Every single mornin'! It was driving me crazy I said to my mom I said, "Hey, mom, what's up with all the sauerkraut?" And my dear, sweet mother She just looked at me like a cow looks at an oncoming train And she leaned right down next to me And she said, "It's good for you!" And then she tied me to the wall and stuck a funnel in my mouth And force fed me nothing but sauerkraut until I was twenty six and a half years old That's when I swore that someday Someday I would get outta that basement and travel to a magical, far away place Where the sun is always shining and the air smells like warm root beer And the towels are oh so fluffy Where the shriners and the lepers play their ukuleles all day long And anyone on the street will gladly shave your back for a nickel Wacka wacka doodoo yeah! Well, let me tell you, people, it wasn't long at all before my dream came true Because the very next day, a local radio station had this contest To see who could correctly guess the number of molecules in Leonard Nimoy's butt I was off by three, but I still won the grand prize That's right, a first class one-way ticket to Chorus To Albuquerque! Albuquerque! 2 Oh yeah You know, I'd never been on a real airplane before And I gotta tell ya, it was really great Except that I had to sit between two large Albanian women with excruciatingly severe body odor And the little kid in back of me kept throwin' up the whole time The flight attendants ran out of Dr. Pepper and salted peanuts And the in-flight movie was Bio-Dome with Pauly Shore And, oh yeah, three of the airplane engines burned out And we went into a tailspin and crashed into a hillside And the plane exploded in a giant fireball and everybody died Except for me You know why? 'Cause I had my tray table up And my seat back in the full upright position Had my tray table up And my seat back in the full upright position Had my tray table up And my seat back in the full upright position Ah ha ha ha Ah ha ha Ah So I crawled from the twisted, burnin' wreckage I crawled on my hands and knees for three full days Draggin' along my big leather suitcase and my garment bag And my tenor saxophone and my twelve-pound bowling ball And my lucky, lucky autographed glow-in-the-dark snorkel But finally I arrived at the world famous Albuquerque Holiday Inn Where the towels are oh so fluffy And you can eat your soup right out of the ashtrays if you wanna It's okay, they're clean! Well, I checked into my room and I turned down the A/C And I turned on the SpectraVision And I'm just about to eat that little chocolate mint on my pillow That I love so very, very much when suddenly, there's a knock on the door Well now, who could that be? I say, "Who is it?" No answer "Who is it?" There's no answer "Who is it?" They're not sayin' anything So, finally I go over and I open the door and just as I suspected It's some big fat hermaphrodite with a Flock of Seagulls haircut and only one nostril Oh man, I hate it when I'm right So anyway, he bursts into my room and he grabs my lucky snorkel And I'm like, "Hey, you can't have that! That snorkel's been just like a snorkel to me!" And he's like, "Tough." And I'm like, "Give it!" And he's like, "Make me." And I'm like, "'kay!" So I grabbed his leg and he grabbed my esophagus And I bit off his ear and he chewed off my eyebrows And I took out his appendix and he gave me a colonic irrigation Yes, indeed, you better believe it And somehow in the middle of it all, the phone got knocked off the hook And twenty seconds later, I heard a familiar voice And you know what it said? I'll tell you what it said It said "If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again; "If you need help, hang up and then dial your operator "If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again; "If you need help, hang up and then dial your operator." Chorus In Albuquerque Albuquerque 3 Well, to cut a long story short, he got away with my snorkel But I made a solemn vow right then and there that I would not rest I would not sleep for an instant until the one-nostrilled man was brought to justice But first, I decided to buy some donuts So I got in my car and I drove over to the donut shop And I walked on up to the guy behind the counter And he says, "Yeah, what do ya want?" I said, "You got any glazed donuts?" He said, "No, we're outta glazed donuts." I said, "You got any jelly donuts?" He said, "No, we're outta jelly donuts." I said, "You got any Bavarian cream-filled donuts?" He said, "No, we're outta Bavarian cream-filled donuts." I said, "You got any cinnamon rolls?" He said, "No, we're outta cinnamon rolls." I said, "You got any apple fritters?" He said, "No, we're outta apple fritters." I said, "You got any bear claws?" He said, "Wait a minute, I'll go check "No, we're outta bear claws." I said, "Well, in that case - in that case, what do you have?" He says, "All I got right now is this box of one dozen starving, crazed weasels" I said, "Okay, I'll take that." So he hands me the box and I open up the lid and the weasels jump out And they immediately latch onto my face and start bitin' me all over Oh man, they were just going nuts They were tearin' me apart You know, I think it was just about that time that a little ditty started goin' through my head I believe it went a little something like this... Doh! Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me! No, get 'em off, get 'em off! Oh, oh God, oh God! Oh, get 'em off me! Oh, oh God! I ran out into the street with these flesh-eating weasels all over my face Wavin' my arms all around and just runnin', runnin', runnin' Like a constipated wiener dog And as luck would have it, that's exactly when I ran into the girl of my dreams Her name was Zelda She was a calligraphy enthusiast with a slight overbite and hair the color of strained peaches I'll never forget the first thing she said to me She said, "Hey, you've got weasels on your face." That's when I knew it was true love We were inseparable after that Aw, we ate together, we bathed together We even shared the same piece of mint-flavored dental floss The world was our burrito So we got married and we bought us a house And had two beautiful children - Nathaniel and Superfly Oh, we were so very very very happy, aw yeah But then one fateful night, Zelda said to me She said, "Sweetie pumpkin? Do you wanna join the Columbia Record Club?" I said, "Whoa, hold on now, baby, I'm just not ready for that kind of a commitment!" So we broke up and I never saw her again But that's just the way things go Chorus In Albuquerque Albuquerque 4 Anyway, things really started lookin' up for me Because about a week later, I finally achieved my lifelong dream That's right, I got me a part-time job at The Sizzler! I even made employee of the month after I put out that grease fire with my face Aw yeah, everybody was pretty jealous of me after that I was gettin' a lot of attitude OK, like one time, I was out in the parking lot Tryin' to remove my excess earwax with a golf pencil When I see this guy Marty tryin' to carry a big ol' sofa up the stairs all by himself So I, I say to him, I say, "Hey, you want me to help you with that?" And Marty, he just rolls his eyes and goes "No, I want you to cut off my arms and legs with a chainsaw." So I did And then he gets all indignant on me He's like, "Hey man, I was just being sarcastic!" Well, that's just great How was I supposed to know that? I'm not a mind reader for cryin' out loud Besides, now he's got a really cute nickname: "Torso-Boy"! So what's he complaining about? Say, that reminds me of another amusing anecdote This guy comes up to me on the street and says he hasn't had a bite in three days Well, I knew what he meant But just to be funny, I took a big bite out of his jugular vein And he's yellin' and screamin' and bleeding all over And I'm like, "Hey, come on, don'tcha get it?" But he just keeps rolling around on the sidewalk, bleeding, and screaming You know, just completely missing the irony of the whole situation Man, some people just can't take a joke, you know? Anyway, um, um, where was I? Kinda lost my train of thought Uh, well, uh, okay Anyway I, I know it's kinda been a roundabout way of saying it But I guess the whole point I'm tryin' to make here is: I Hate Sauerkraut!!! That's all I'm really tryin' to say And, by the way, if one day you happen to wake up And find yourself in an existential quandary Full of loathing and self-doubt And wracked with the pain and isolation of your pitiful meaningless existence At least you can take a small bit of comfort in knowing that Somewhere out there in this crazy mixed-up old universe of ours There's still a little place called Outro Albuquerque Albuquerque Albuquerque, Albuquerque Albuquerque, Albuquerque Albuquerque, Albuquerque Albuquerque, Albuquerque I said, "A" (A) "L" (L) "B" (B) "U" (U) "...Querque!" (Querque!) Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque, Albuquerque Albuquerque |saidby = Kani in everything }} Trivia * describing later Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:End-llelujah fans Category:Crap